Sonic.EXE
Sonic.EXE (also known as X') is the main antagonist of the creepypasta Sonic.exe by J.C. The Hyena and its sequel: Sonic.exe/Round 2. It is a demonic entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original ''Sonic The Hedgehog, taking on the form of the main character. Then, it proceeds to kill the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. According to the author, this entity is actually a being created at the beginning of the universe in his own dimension, not God or Satan. Sonic.exe '''NOTE: The original story has been deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki for not following the wiki's "Quality Standards" despite the fact that it was on there for a long time. This lead to a somewhat infamous rant from the pasta's creator, J.C. The Hyena. The original story however was moved to the Trollpasta Wiki, where it still remains today. The original Sonic.exe story centres on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the newer games. He claimed that he had not played any glitchy or hacked games before, though he admitted that he didn't want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc "before it's too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plushie on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). The Story Is still the same but a few changes Tom however was playing sonic until he got a mail which was from his best friend Kyle who however wrote him a letter and read it warning him not to play Sonic game however become very upset that his best friend Kyle who disappear for 2 weeks ago never had call him however he begin to call his phone but it went straight to voicemail she decided to not listen to his friends warning and played the game anyway Tom thought What could possibly go wrong however he begin to put the Sonic game disc in and so the same title as the original Sonic game however for a split-second the game has changed after water has turned red and Sonic eyes are not completely the same however he ignored it and played the game some more which however it was three selections Tails Knuckles and dr. robotic Eggman Sonic Knuckles and Tails nemesis however his first selection was tails. the Sonic Hill Zone music has changed which as there was no rings around in the game as Tails was walking by Tails noticed that there were dead animals killed tell ask Kyle what game was he been playing this whole time however the music has stopped and went straight directly to Sonic who was minding his own business as the static was getting so loud Sonic's eyes popped up asking his friend hello do you want to play with me the first game title was hide and seek tails was crying pointing to the players direction of moving forward until Sonic popped up scaring his friends as he begins to chase him and manage to move faster after he disappeared Tails begin crying for a few seconds until Sonic popped up declaring got you and killed his best friend but his screaming was different from the original scream from the game at the title screen says you're too slow want to try again? how was completely shocked Tom Was Tom was completely shocked that Sonic killed his best friend asking him why would he kill his best friends that they grew up and supposed to be best friends. his next selection was knuckles hoping that Sonic will not find him As he play knuckles hoping that Knuckles can get out of this however Sonic catch up with him declaring found you as he begins to Morking knuckles Knuckles tried to punch him As he begins to toy with him some more as Sonic begins to enjoy Knuckles failed he killed him As Tom did not understand why would he killed his best friends as the title screen says so many souls to play with so little time which you agreed?. as he begins to have hallucinations similar to Mike from Five Nights at Freddy's he took pity on Knuckles and Tails wishing that he could help them however Sonic popped up giving Tom a heart attack however he decided to take a nap and go back straight to the game however his last selection was dr. robotic Eggman hoping that he does not find him however he was wrong the static this time show Sonic face scared Tom out of his life as he passed out Hearing Sonic demonic voice I am God As Tom woke up from this passed out nap he turned his computer off and went to sleep however he heard noises in his room to look around As Sonic looking straight at him which however it shows that he may have killed him or gave him another jump scare however to this day what happened to Tom in the film is unknown If he may have been committed suicide or having a jump scare heart attack or killed by him directly. Sonic.EXE (game) Sonic.EXE plays a secondary role in the PC/computer/indie game adaption. First you play as Tails, and then he will go to the destroyed Green Hill Zone alias "HILL", and there's a lot of dead animals there with their intestines tied to the palm trees. Eventually, Sonic.EXE can be seen hiding in one of the trees along with Tails running. And then, out of nowhere, X can be seen just standing there as Tails wonders. When Tails gets close to him, static/buzzing sounds can be heard/seen. The scene later cuts to a level named "HIDE AND SEEK", where we can see that Tails is crying while running in a hellish level. And then suddenly X appears and the fox tries to run but cries when he gets caught and then Sonic.EXE appears and kills him with just one claw. Right after Tails became X's victim, Knuckles takes the place as a player and runs into an underground entitled "YOU CANT RUN". Again a static effect will appear and there is blood under the ground and he gets sucked by X via his own mouth (as a vacuum cleaner). Knuckles cries after he gets almost absorbed and Sonic.EXE kills him like he did the same with Tails. And last there is Dr. Eggman (alias Dr. Robotnik) in the level "..." and he runs down the stairs and the background changes erratically and X kills him. Suddenly a screen will appear with a creepy-looking Sonic with text that says "I AM GOD" and it will show a screen of Japanese text mentioning demons and devils and all that stuff. Related Phenomena *Slender Man (a legendary being often found in creepypasta lore) *Tails Doll (another Sonic based urban legend surrounding a demonic force inhabiting the Tails Doll character) *.Exe Creepypastas (stories made in a similar vein, and often involving the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Personality Unlike the real Sonic, who is a heroic saviour and enemy of evil, Sonic.exe is the exact opposite. Being a demon who has merely taken on the form of Sonic in the game, he is twisted, cruel, callous and sadistic, preferring to mentally torture his opponents before killing them. He is also highly arrogant, believing himself to a be a god, which isn't too far-fetched a statement as within his own realm, he is omnipotent. Before his origins were revealed in Sonic.exe/Round 2, there was quite a lot of speculation as to whom Sonic.exe was, with common suggestions being a demon possessing Sonic's body, a computer virus that can become tangible in the real world for a short amount of time, or a demonic impersonator of Sonic (the latter of which was his backstory in the official sequel, where it was also revealed that his true name was X). X is a master manipulator, as he was able to manipulate both Kyle and Tom into playing the game, as well as being the leader of the Cult of X, possibly pointing to him being quite charismatic as well. He however can use Sonic's real form whenever he feels like this such an the sequel of sally (coming up) with however he manipulate And fool Amy as luring her in the Rings While impersonating Sonic which lead Amy to her death. Gallery 1311560123.jc-the-hyena_soniccreepy1.png|The original Sonic.exe Titlescreen SONIC_EXE_finished.png|"You're in MY world now, Tom Sonic.exe_.png|Sonic. "X" OMG_SONIC.EXE_INVADED_SONIC_CHARACTER_DESIGNER!.png|Sonic.exe in Sonic character designer! Sonic.exeUNRATED.png|The "unrated" version of the original title (notice Sonic's skin color has changed) Sonicexe.png Sonic_when_he's_flying_twards_Tails.png SonicEXElarva.png|Drawn by Furbearingbrick. Part of the "Pasta Monsters As Bugs" series. Creepypasta_sonic_exe_by_hichigo1989-d4pjmkk.jpg Sonic_2.jpg 1361770981.jc-the-hyena_exegod1.png|Drawn by JC-the-Hyena. 1352954592.jc-the-hyena_x.jpg|Drawn by JC-the-Hyena. im_god_sonic_exe_by_gblastman-d63k77v.jpg 185px-Sonicexe.png 113px-Sonic_Exe_Sprite.png Dead Tails.png|Sonic.EXE's first victim Dead Knuckles.png|Sonic.EXE's second victim Dead Eggman.png|Sonic.EXE's third victim Amy.exe.png|Sonic.EXE's fourth victim Cream.png|Sonic.EXE's fifth victim Sally.SonicEXE.png|Sonic.EXE's sixth victim SonicEXE plush.png Sonic is VERY mad!!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic as Dark Sonic confronts his evil counterpart Sonic.EXE Dark Super Sonic chokes Sonic EXE.png|Dark Sonic choking Sonic.EXE Sally exe.jpg C5e2188d637103b5561b89ec35f1a320.jpg|Sonic.EXE by Ren Ravie sonic_exe__i_am_god_w_speedpaint_by_acidiic-d6h69xv.png|Found You! - Sonic.EXE I AM GOD!.jpg|I AM GOD! Video Sonic.exe SONIC.EXE (Sonic The Hedgehog - Creepypasta Short Film) Trivia *Though initially well received by the Creepypasta community, the story (along with Sonic.exe himself) have recently met a more negative critical reception. YouTube channel MichaelLeroi read both the original and the sequel, giving both very bad reviews, in addition to both stories being removed from Creepypasta Wiki for "failing to meet quality standards", which resulted in a slightly controversial reaction from J.C. The Hyena, the author of the stories, which was also met with high criticism. *Sonic.exe is somewhat similar to the Super Sonic of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic series, being a more powerful but evil, possibly demonic version of the character, though that Super Sonic was still Sonic, whereas Sonic.exe is a demon taking Sonic's likeness. Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Possessed Object Category:Supernatural Category:Fan Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monsters Category:Lustful Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Satanism Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased